


Blades of Dawn

by ladyelori



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: 31 days of wayhaven | day 17: auIris Lee as a knight. Nora Bishop as a Viking. Cecilia Beck as a witch.Iris and Nora are enemies and end up in the woods Cecilia guards. Their scuffle ends up being destructive enough to draw the witch's attention and when they wound each other, Cecilia drags them back to her cottage to heal them.Tensions eventually develop into something more ;)**please note this is not a consistent storyline!! it is just a series of drabbles from rosie, chloe, and i's au**
Relationships: Nora Bishop/Iris Lee/Cecilia Beck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosejelly/gifts), [blueberryfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfoxtrot/gifts).



Her eyes opened with a groan.

Everything hurt. There were muscles she didn’t know she had that ached. 

The sound of bowls clanking together and a soft humming pulled Nora back to reality. She tore her eyes away from the dark ceiling, the fog creeping out of the edges of her vision.

Her head fell to the side as she surveyed her surroundings. She had no idea what she was up against. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground next to the unconscious knight she had been fighting.

The knight in question appeared in her vision.

Nora sat up quickly, her head spinning.

Hands grasped desperately at her best, fingers wrapping around the hilt of her dagger, metal singing as it was drawn. But before she could plunge the blade into the sleeping figure, a silent force stopped her hand.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that it is incredibly rude to draw weapons in other people’s homes?” A voice called.

Panic was surging through her veins. She couldn’t move her limbs. 

It all clicked.

She was in the house of a witch—a powerful one at that.

Memories came flooding back: the wind whipping across her cheeks, the trees seeming to part around an approaching figure, the feeling that she could barely breathe. It had been magic.

Nora hated magic. It made her skin itch.

The woman was ethereal in the dim light of the candles, the lines of her body silhouetted beneath the sheer dress she wore. Gods, she could see every damned curve.

As she grew closer, bare feet padding against the wooden floors, Nora could begin to make out the features of her face.

Warm brown skin harbored an intoxicating smile, complimenting the amused twinkle in the depth of her dark gaze. She was quite short but was at an advantage to where Nora sat up on the makeshift cot. Bending down so her face hung inches away from hers, her fingers wrapped around her jaw, forcing her head to turn in her direction.

“Now if I free you, do you promise to be a good girl?” Her smile transformed into a smirk as she tugged the dagger free from Nora’s grip. “Otherwise, I think I shall make you a new piece of décor. You would make  _ such  _ a pretty statue I must say.”

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She struggled with a small nod.

The witch pulled away and Nora found herself a bit regretful at the loss of her touch. Thorns of magic released her from their grip. She was able to move again. 

Her gaze scoured the room once more. 

A variety of dried herbs and flowers hung from the ceiling, seemingly filling every inch, and leaving no hint of the wooden beams beneath. The room they were in was small. Most of the space was littered with books, spell jars and bottles, and more plants cutting through the earthy tones with their lively greens. A few more rooms were hidden by old wooden doors. Nora had to pause and wonder how they managed to stay up.

The witch had turned her back to Nora and had resumed her humming. Long tendrils of hair, the color of rich soil, spilled down her back, reaching just above her waist. Her fingers ached to touch it.

A sweet aroma was beginning to drift over from where she stood. Nora was not kept waiting much longer for a steaming cup of tea was offered to her.

She stared at it tentatively before her eyes flicked up to the witch’s face.

“It’s not poisoned,” she sighed. “If I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have bothered dragging you both to my home. You’re lucky I let you keep your armor for it made you both significantly heavier.” A hint of irritation colored her tone.

Nora wordlessly took the cup, straining to tear her eyes away from the addictive gaze that threatened to swallow her whole.

But she found it impossible not to follow her.

The witch paused beside the knight, bending down to whisper something inaudible into her ear. A few moments later, drowsy dark eyes blinked open. 

“That’s it, sweetness,” she cooed, helping the girl sit up.

Nora stared at them wordlessly. For once in her life, she felt helpless and vulnerable. Iron and silver were useless against a forest witch. She had heard tales of such beings but never expected to meet with one face-to-face. Although, in the horror stories told to her by the elders, forest witches were something out of nightmares with monstrous claws, skin falling off the bone, and needles for teeth. The image used to keep her awake at night when she was a child.

“Something on your mind, my hunter?”

She bristled back at the pet name. It only widened the woman’s smirk.

“That is what you are, is it not?” She purred, pressing her knee onto the edge of the rickety cot.

Nora couldn’t find the words to answer her question as she leaned down, the ends of her hair tickling her face. She was struggled to continue to meet her eyes for the already sheer fabric of her dress dipped lower.

Warm fingers trailed over her cheekbone. “Truly a shame. I do enjoy watching you use that pretty little mouth of yours to try and wiggle your way out of problems.” The witch’s thumb brushed her bottom lip so lightly, Nora wasn’t even sure she had done it.

“Who are you?” Was the only thing her mind could pull together as the intoxicating woman pulled away.

She was gifted with a lovely smile. “I have many names. The Witch in the Woods, the Forest Guardian, sometimes  _ hag  _ by those who are feeling quite bold,” she laughed at the joke meant only for herself. “But you may call me by my given name, Cecilia.”

“Cecilia,” her lips wrapped around each syllable, savoring the way the name sounded on her tongue.

“What are you going to do to us?” A panicked voice sounded from beside her. She had almost forgotten the knight’s presence.

The humorous quirk of Cecilia’s lips was back. “Eager I see. I do take requests.”

Deep brown eyes grew bigger as she looked the woman up and down, perhaps she was sizing her up.

For the first time, Nora had the chance to study the appearance of her opponent.

Dread filled her once more upon realizing her beauty.

Delicate features sat upon porcelain skin, mirroring the sweetness of her voice. Eyes, so dark they were nearly black, held a mixture of anger and fear. Unlike Nora, a significant amount of her armor had been removed. Hints of a thick, white bandage could be seen peeking out from the loose collar of her undershirt.

An odd pang of guilt shot through her upon noticing it. She quickly turned her gaze away.

Why should she feel sorry? This woman was her enemy.

Still, Nora hadn’t realized she had truly wounded her.

“If you plan on killing me, I would rather you get it over with.” The knight complained, wincing as she shifted.

“Why is the first thing travelers’ minds go to is that I want to kill them?” Cecilia huffed, crossing the small room to busy herself with a bunch of flowers waiting to be dried. “Have none of you ever been taught manners? Especially you,” she turned to point at the knight who curled on herself at the attention. “Someone of noble birth should know to at least introduce themselves to their host.”

“How do you know I come from nobility?” The question was almost accusatory.

Rolling her eyes, her fingers began to bundle the flowers together. “Your sigil is on your breastplate, sweetness. House Lee, if I am not mistaken”

The knight said nothing. She only looked away, pretending to study a ginger cat sunning itself in one of the windows.

“For a forest witch, you’re quite familiar with human affairs,” Nora snapped.

She raised a shaped brow. “‘Tis a matter of my survival. I have not lived in these woods for centuries without knowing what goes on in the world around it—that would make me a fool.”

Centuries.

The thought made Nora’s stomach churn.

“Now, if neither of you has anything more to accuse me of, I have duties to attend to. I shall allow you two to rest.” Cecilia dropped her task back onto the counter, making her way to the door. “Oh, and please don’t kill each other, Lucius will be very unhappy with you both.” She gestured to the corner of the room to where a large, scrupulous wolf she hadn’t noticed before was watching them closely.

The knight squeaked in sudden fear, scrambling away, breath hitching from jostling her injuries.

Nora’s jaw hung open as she looked at the beast.

“Worry not, he only bites when he must!” And with a bell-like giggle, she disappeared out the door and into the forest beyond.

They were quiet for a long time, both of them staring warily at the wolf. The animal, however, seemed entirely unbothered by them as he laid his giant head back onto his paws, eyes drooping from boredom.

“What do we do?”

Nora’s gaze slid over to the rigid figure of the knight, watching as she wildly began to pat her waist.

“My sword, she took my sword!”

“Yes, she took my weapons as well,” Nora grumbled.

She chewed at her bottom lip and Nora was unable to keep her eyes off of the small movement. Luckily, the other woman did not seem to notice. “Should we run?”

“I doubt we’d get far.”

She rubbed a hand over her forehead in thought, skin smeared with dirt and blood from their earlier scuffle. “Then I suppose we have no choice than to wait for the witch’s return.” Her eyes shut as she sank back into the furs with a defeated look. “Surely my mother will notice my absence and come looking.”

Nora snorted. “Fantastic, just what we need so she can execute me immediately.” Venom coated each of her words carelessly.

“It’s better than your people raiding this hut!” She protested, eyes flying open once more. “Pillaging this entire forest while they are at it!”

She pursed her lips, looking away from her. “Then I guess we will wait, preferably in silence.”

“Fine.” The knight crossed her arms, pouting like a child.

Just like that, Nora decided she was not sorry she had wounded the girl after all.


	2. A Huntress and Her Prey

“Where are we even going?” Nora complained as they walked. Well, Cecilia walked, bare feet dancing across the mossy ground as she skipped along. Nora, on the other hand, stomped through the foliage and leaving heavy footprints in her wake.

Cecilia had thrown her more than one disapproving looks, even stopping to regrow a few flowers that had been trampled over. Though she subtly punished the foolish Viking. Now and then a branch would be  _ just  _ long enough to thwack her in the chest, or a root seemed to reach out in front of her foot causing her to stumble. Each time, Cecilia giggled and commented on how she should be kinder to the forest.

She could tell Nora was getting fed up with her antics.

“You are the one that wanted to come along with me, my huntress.” She didn’t need to turn to know that her dark brows knitted-together at the nickname.

“But we’ve been walking for ages!”

Cecilia paused abruptly in front of a tree. Nora, not stopping in time, bumped into her which threw the little witch off balance.

Strong hands shot out to steady her, fingers curling around the soft curves of her waist. They were inches apart. Cecilia’s hands resting on her chest, a small smirk on her lips.

“Darling, if you wanted me against you in such a fashion, all you had to do is ask.”

For the couple of weeks Nora and Iris had been staying with her, she had caught the way both of them stared at her. They looked at her as if she were something to be worshipped. She knew she was intoxicating to them both—she was to most mortals.

Unlike other mortals, though, Cecilia found both women just as lovely to be around (even if all the two did was try and kill each other or spit insults back and forth).

Nora narrowed her eyes at the comment, roughly pushing her away. Cecilia snorted when she turned her head in attempts to hide the flush rising on her cheeks.

“A shame,” she began, moving to inspect a few fungi growing near a fallen log, “I had you for someone more… _ domineering _ .” A small smirk continued to haunt her expression as she felt eyes begin to burn a hole in the side of her head.

She continued on, pretending not to notice the disgruntled air surrounded her Viking.

“I happened to be quite excited when you asked to attend my little venture with me. We could have had such a great time. In the woods alone, you having plenty of time to have your way with me.” Cecilia stood, brushing her hands off on her thin dress. “It is such a loss for I believed you wanted to partake in… _ sinful acts _ by the way you gaze at me with those pretty eyes of yours.”

“You think you can cause me to submit to you, little witch?” Nora finally sneered, stalking closer towards her. “Do you not think me strong enough to resist temptation?”

She breathed in deeply, allowing her heady scent to embrace her. “I believe you are a strong woman, yet weak in many ways.” A hand dragged over the front of her leather cuirass.

Nora growled, snatching her wrist to wrench her closer, her other hand pressing into the small of her back. “You are a siren clothed in a woman’s skin, I am sure of it.”

The Viking pressed into her, backing them up until Cecilia’s back hit the rough bark of a tree.

“So tell me, little witch.” She had let go of her wrist, cool fingers wrapping around her slender throat. “Tell me if you desire to see just how  _ domineering  _ I can be?” Nora emphasized the word mockingly.

It only excited Cecilia more.

“I cannot think of anything else I yearn for more than that, my huntress—I would be more than pleased to see if you truly have the backbone to accompany the strength of your words.”

That was the final straw.

Cecilia had played Nora’s desires like a fiddle.

Anxious hands dragged the long skirt up her body anchoring it to her belly so she could shove her hand between her legs. She touched her slowly, agonizingly so, at first. By the determined look in her eye, Nora wanted to savor every second of this.

“You’re soaked already, you minx,” she hissed lowly causing the witch to scowl. “Absolutely filthy.”

Cecilia’s hands gripped the thick collar of her shirt, yanking her forward so she caught her lips in a crushing kiss. Lovely moans were swallowed by Nora’s mouth as fingers pushed into her, the heel of her palm rubbing her sweetly.

The Viking’s lips moved away from hers, drawing a low whine from the girl, prompting a proud grin. Kisses trailed over her jaw and down her neck. Teeth ran against the sensitive skin and Cecilia couldn’t stifle a choked gasp.

Her hips her rolling against her hand, begging for more as her tirade continued to where the ties holding up her dress sat. She caught the first delicate ribbon between her teeth, tugging at it gently until it fell apart. One side of her dress dipped low, exposing the curve of a breast. 

Nora kissed across sharp collarbone until she reached the other side, undoing the tie as she had done the last.

“Get this off.” The way she made an order sound so tender almost pushed Cecilia over the edge on its own.

Shivering hands pulled the fabric over her head and she was left completely exposed to her partner.

The bark of the tree dug into her back and the roughness of Nora’s leather armor was roughly rubbing against her, but the discomfort of their location was far overruled by the sensations being drawn from the fingers buried inside her.

Cecilia was gasping Nora’s name as she felt her pleasure building rapidly. Fingers shot down to where Nora’s hand was between her legs, clawing at her wrist, but she was unrelenting.

“That’s it, little witch—I want my name on your lips as I make you come.” Hot breath brushed over her ear.

For once in her life, Cecilia obeyed the orders given to her.

Nora’s name sounded like a prayer coming from her lips.

Her legs quivered and her lungs burned as she gasped for air, slumping back against the tree.

A triumphant smile was on Nora’s swollen lips as she watched the aftermath.

When Cecilia tried to push herself off of the trunk and put her full weight on her feet, she was shoved back once more.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

There was no time to protest before the Viking dropped to her knees, arms hooking beneath her thighs to pull her hips forward. Her mouth was on her, tongue running over her in long, languid strokes.

Cecilia cried out, fingers burying themselves into Nora’s black braid in attempts to keep herself grounded. It made Nora groan, and in turn, Cecilia shudder as the noise vibrated against her already overstimulated heat.

It wasn’t long until Nora had the witch trembling against her once more.

Cecilia’s eyes were squeezed shut even as Nora pried herself away from the death grip Cecilia’s hands had on her hair. She was trying to concentrate on not collapsing to the ground from how violently her knees shook.

Light kisses peppered her hips, finally drawing her attention.

She was still kneeling before her and gazing up with a small smirk. “Did that answer your question, little witch?”

Cecilia snorted, head falling back against the tree with a breathless smile. “I wouldn’t mind being shown again.”

She squeaked when she was pulled to the ground, landing on top of the Viking.

Rough hands slid over the curves of her body as Nora’s smirk only widened. “I believe that can be arranged.” 

***

It was dark by the time they reached Cecilia cottage once more. Soft candlelight was filtering through the windows, the curtains still were drawn back.

The forest around them was void of all sound other than those of the nature living within its bounds—much unlike before.

Cecilia’s cries of pleasure played over in her head and Nora grinned to herself at the very thought of it.

Her eyes flicked over to the woman in question. She looked awfully pleased with herself as she struggled to smooth down the back of her tangled hair.

Nora couldn’t help but reach a hand out, pressing it against the small of her back as Cecilia opened the door. She was granted a lovely smile that was quickly thrown over her shoulder before they stepped inside.

“There you both were!” Iris yelled from across the room, stumbling into their view. Her petite form was illuminated by the dim glow of the candles. “I was getting worried!”

Cecilia smiled as she knelt to stroke the large wolf who had gotten up to greet her, rubbing his dark ears affectionately. “I assure you we’re fine. Both in one piece.”

Nora didn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eye. She fought off a blush.

“That’s good—” she stopped dead in her tracks when Nora shrugged off her cuirass, the loose collar of her tunic dipping to the side to expose a large portion of a pale shoulder. “What in the name of the gods happened to you?” Iris pointed to the newly shown skin.

She hurriedly yanked the fabric back into place, looking over to Cecilia for help.

“And you as well!” Iris hurried over to where the girl pushed up to her feet. Worried hands flitted over her. “You’re covered in  _ bruises _ ? And there are more than enough leaves to fill a tree packed into your hair!”

Cecilia took her hands gently. “Worry not, sweetness. We are fine.”

“You aren’t answering me! What happened?” Iris yanked her hands away, turning to face Nora who was beginning to sweat nervously.

“Uh—” she stuttered, meeting Cecilia’s amused gaze. “A bear?”

“A bear?” She whipped around to follow Nora’s gaze.

Cecilia hummed a reply. “Yes, indeed. A large,  _ ferocious  _ bear!” Her arms spread out to emphasize her point.

Nora stifled a groan.

“I shall go and clean myself up from our little…scuffle in the woods. I bid you two goodnights.” And with a sweet smile, she disappeared into her bedroom just off the living area.

Lucius turned and stared at Nora for a long moment before huffing and following the witch into the room, leaving the two alone.

For a few minutes, Iris only stared at Nora with suspicion. But, after she finally accepted that no more information would be pried out of her that night, she too announced she was going to bed.

Nora waited quite sometime before she got up. She had to make sure Iris was fully asleep before she padded across the room and slipped into the room where Cecilia slept.

Miraculously, she was still awake, sitting before her vanity to brush out her damp hair.

Nora watched in quiet amazement at the mundane task she carried out. How could something so simple be so intoxicating at the same time?

The floorboard squeaked underneath her foot when her weight shifted, drawing both Cecilia’s and the wolf’s attention.

“Couldn’t stay away?” Cecilia smiled, meeting her eyes in the reflection.

“Is that a problem?” Nora’s voice was gruff as she slowly approached, coming to stand behind her.

She tipped her head back, gazing up at her with a familiar desire. “Not at all, my huntress.”


End file.
